


Good Morning

by Luneth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: Dirk wakes up and tries to figure out how he ended up sleeping in his bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ash_wolfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_wolfling/gifts).



> Some sleepy happy EriDirk.

Dirk grunted, then rolled over. Bed. This was his bed. He didn’t remember getting himself to bed last night. The last thing his remembered was his robotics scattered around his desk, and the determination to work through the night.

He cracked his eyes open. The blanket was pulled up to his chin. He spotted his shades on the bedside table, folded and placed far too neatly for it to have been his own hand. He shoved himself up and cracked a yawn behind his fist. It was late morning, judging by the light coming in through the east-facing window. He heard soft noises coming from the kitchen, the gentle clink of glasses and the sizzle of a pan.

Dirk shifted out of bed, his bare feet landing silently on the floor. He grabbed his glasses, then crossed the room without a sound to stand in the doorway to the kitchen.

Eridan was at the stove, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration as he jabbed at the cooking eggs. He was already dressed for the day: a thin black long-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans, a lavender silk scarf tied around his neck, hair impeccably styled. The sunlight fell on it back, casting a warm glow around him. Dirk studied him carefully, from the lithe figure of his body down to the subtle curve of his jaw and eyebrows. Eridan’s beauty was almost on an ethereal scale, Dirk might have thought an angel had appeared in his house to cook some breakfast if he wasn’t used to it.

Dirk glided over the floor and slid up behind him, then wound his arms around his waist. Eridan started a little a did a quick look over his shoulder to make sure it was him. He scowled. Dirk raised his eyebrows slowly in response. Eridan went back to cooking without a word. Dirk tilted his head to rest his chin over his shoulder.

“I scare you?”

“No,” Eridan huffed and grabbed the plate near the stove, “You fell asleep at your desk again!”

“You didn’t have to drag me to bed,” Dirk pointed out, and got a louder, more exasperated huff in response.

“’Course I did. Wasn’t gonna leave you there.” Eridan shuffled the eggs onto the plate. “It wasn’t the draggin that bothered me. You gotta take better care a yourself.”

“I take **great** care of myself,” Dirk protested. It was true, mostly. He was in excellent shape. He exercised a lot, even if he pulled the occasional all-nighter, and even if his diet wasn’t the best (it was improving with Eridan around though). It should balance out.

“You’re a fuckin liar,” Eridan answered, then wiggled around in his hold to indicate he wanted to move. Dirk leaned on him for a moment before slowly shifting back.

“Coffee’s in the pot.” Eridan jerked his chin at the machine as he set the plate down on the table.

“Thanks.” Dirk grabbed a mug out of the shelf, then pulled the bag of bread over toward him. “You want some toast?”

“Two slices,” Eridan grunted as he sat down, “Medium-light.” Dirk popped them in and joined Eridan at the table. Aside from the eggs, Eridan had sliced some apples and got out the orange juice.

“Pretty fancy,” Dirk noted as he reached for the orange juice. Eridan shook his head.

“Nothin compared to what Jane would make.”

“Still a lot of effort.” Dirk offered him the sugar for his coffee. “How long have you been up?” Eridan shrugged.

“A couple hours? I figured you’d be hungry.” Eridan pressed his lips together and looked down to fumble with the tablecloth. “I like, providin for people. Y’know.”

“I appreciate it,” Dirk got up to get the toast, “It’s, nice, really nice. But don’t push yourself over it, ok?” Eridan snorted.

“You don’t get to lecture me on pushin myself.” Dirk chuckled and brought the toast over. He dropped two pieces on Eridan’s plate and kissed him lightly on the head. He straightened to move back but Eridan spun around in his chair and swung his arms around his neck. He pulled Dirk down again to bring his lips against his. Dirk steadied himself against the table and Eridan’s shoulder and pushed back. His lips were soft and tasted faintly of coffee. They broke off and Dirk tilted his head to press their foreheads together. Their glasses bumped. Dirk grinned and brought his hand up to brush his fingers over his cheek and tuck a lock of hair behind his ear.

“I love you.” Dirk whispered. There was no one else in the apartment to overhear, and Dirk wouldn’t have been ashamed to announce it to anyone in the world, but the moment felt so incredibly intimate, and intimacy, Dirk was still a little overwhelmed by that sometimes. Eridan made the most adorable, happiest tiny noise in the back of his throat and hugged him tighter. Dirk settled one hand around his side, just for more contact, just to feel him there.

After a few seconds Eridan got up to hug him in a more comfortable position. Dirk leaned back against the fridge, arms wrapped comfortably around his waist and chin propped on his shoulder. Breakfast was getting cold, but Eridan was warm, and this was a far better way to spend the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys you really should eat breakfast. That's important!
> 
> Dirk didn't think an intruder was in the house. It's more of a habit for him to sneak around.
> 
> I think Eridan would have a desperate need to make himself useful to his partners, and Dirk just doesn't want him to make himself into a maid.


End file.
